Already Gone
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: I done something I shouldn't have, after witnessing what I saw, but she wanted me to leave and start over with a new life, never looking back, before it ever happened. I hope going to Charming will keep me safe, from my enemies. Rated T for lang. R&R!
1. The Plan Was Already in Motion

A/N: Hey, everyone! Well, first off... I was sitting in my room watching General Hospital the other day and it dawned on me, that I should make an AU Sons of Anarchy and GH crossover. Trust me, it sounds so much cooler in my head, so bear with me, and remember this when I say... it's completely AU. I've changed a few things around from both shows so it all makes sense and it all flows together, and it's something different I wanna try.

P.S. I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy or General Hospital... just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

...Chapter 1...  
...The Plan Was Already in Motion...

_...Two weeks ago..._

I was sitting on the bench at the park one sunny afternoon, all by myself. Jason just left me a few minutes ago, to tell me that he doesn't feel right cheating on Sam and messing around with his sworn enemy's daughter. We've kept it a secret, for over a year, and I'd just like to know what the hell changed?

A few minutes later, I looked up and saw my big sister walking up to me. "Hey Claudia." I greeted her with a weak smile. She sat down next to me and sighed, but by the look on her face, something was off. "What's wrong?"

"Haley." she started, putting a briefcase on her lap. "In here is some things for you, like if something ever happens to me."

I looked at her confused. "I don't understand."

"I'm going to put this briefcase in our special hiding place, do you remember? When you were five, hiding from the bad guys?"

"Yeah." I slowly nodded.

"Okay, it will be there, along with a car... if something is to happen to me, here's what I want you to do." Claudia paused and took a deep breath. "When you get to this case, I want you to run, and never look back."

"Why?"

"It's not going to be safe for you here."

"What about Johnny?"

"He won't be able to keep you safe either, and as much as he tries, he'll always have a permanent bullseye painted on his back, and I don't want that for you."

"Like Michael?" I whispered and she nodded. "Okay, I get it."

"Are you gonna do what I ask?"

"Yes, Claudia, but where exactly are you wanting me to run to?"

"Charming, California... I know you'll be safe way over there."

"You sure?"

"Yes." she nodded.

I sat there for a minute, studing her face, then I crossed my arms over my chest. "What's this really about, Claudia? Why do you sound like you're gonna fall off the face of this earth?"

"Well, I'm just being prepared." she shrugged her shoulders. "Life is short and no one knows what will happen today, tomorrow, or next week." she smiled at me. "There's nothing wrong with having a plan B."

"Okay." I nodded, but I had a feeling there was more to this story than she's telling me.

Claudia put the briefcase on the ground next to her feet and looked around. "So what are you doing out here?"

"Just getting some fresh air." I lied, looking up at the sky. "It's a nice day."

"Yes, it is... well, I gotta get going." she stood up, grabbing the case.

"Back to Sonny's?" I asked, looking up at her, and she nodded. "Claudia... I'm so sorry about the baby, I know you would have been a great mom."

"Thanks, Hales... that really means a lot to me." she smiled. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." I nodded, then she walked away, and all I could think about was, what's in that briefcase as to why Claudia's acting weird, and of course, Jason Morgan.

* * *

_...Present day..._

I know and fully understand what Claudia was trying to tell me, that day at the park and I'm glad she told me before it was too late, like she knew this was going to happen. As I crossed the state lines into Pennsylvania, I just couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face.

What I witnessed and what _I _did right after, shouldn't have happened, and now, I'm on the run so I can be safe, the way Claudia wanted me to, and I'm doing this as a birthday wish to her, leaving Port Charles for good.

* * *

It took me about five days to drive from New York to California, because of bathroom breaks and stopping to get a bite to eat at random places along the way. When I reached Charming, I rented a room at a Motel 6, and I paid in cash, so my name wouldn't get traced, because if I knew Jason at all, he'd have Spinelli search all over the internet to find me.

After I got settled in, I finally got the nerve to open the briefcase. Inside was a .40 with a couple of clips and a few box of bullets, stacks of money, documents, a cell phone, some pictures, a birth certificate, and a note with Claudia's handwriting, _'To my baby sister, Hales'_ on the front, so I opened it up, and read it.

_"Dear Haley,_

_If you are reading this, then I am gone. I honestly don't know how or who, but I had a feeling that it was coming, and whatever the outcome is, I want you to run, and never look back. Hales, the reason I wanted you to go down to Charming, is because I know who your real father is. Our mother met him in Las Vegas on night and nine months later, you were born, and I've always wanted a little sister. On some level, I think that Daddy knew you weren't his, but he still loved you regardless, like he did John and I. Everything you need to know about your father is in this case. His name is Alex 'Tig' Trager, he works at Teller-Morrow Automotive Shop, and he's a part of a motorcycle club, called SAMCRO. He has no clue that you exist or knew that he got Mom pregnant, but you can use your power of persuasion to ease your way in, so he can protect you. Look, you don't need to worry about John, he's a big boy and he can take care of himself, okay? I want you to make a promise to me, that you'll never go back to Port Charles, no matter what. You're still young and you have your whole life ahead of you, so please don't go back. I think I've said all I needed to say, so you have a good life, Little Sis, and take care of yourself. Goodbye, Haley._

_P.S. You have a brand new cell phone in the case, so destroy your old one or someone will be able to track your location somehow. There's an envelope with a passport, drivers license, birth certificate, and other documents with a new name, for your new life. Also, there's more than enough money to get you started on your new life and please, for the love of God, leave the name 'Zacchara' behind, and always remember that I love you and I've always wanted the best for you._

_Love, Claudia"_

The letter slipped out of my fingers, into my lap as fresh tears fell down my cheeks, I just couldn't believe this. I shook my head, then it took me ten minutes to switch over my numbers out of the old phone and into the new one, then I dropped the old phone into a glass of water, and looked through all the information on my alleged 'father' and I'll worry about my 'new' name later.

* * *

_...Back in Port Charles..._

Jason was watching Carly through the glass window, crying for what it seemed like, the twentieth time. He walked in and shut the door behind him. Carly looked over and wiped her face. "Hey Jason."

"Hey, how are you holding up? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"It's been five days. I'm fine and Josslyn's fine, in fact, she's at home with Morgan and Jax."

Jason put his hand on her shoulder. "Carly, you need to lay down, and rest."

"No." she shrugged away his hand. "I'm not leaving Michael, look at him, it's like deja vu... all over again." she looked over at Jason with her eyes welling up. "I want you to find the person who did this to Michael, putting him back in a coma, and this time, he probably won't be coming out of it." she paused to wipe her cheek. "You find them, Jason, and you do what you do best- eliminating the problem."

He sighed, rubbing his face. "Are you sure you didn't see who it was?"

"Jason." she looked at him incredulously. "I already told you everything I know, to the best of my ability."

"Run it by me, one more time... just to make sure."

"Before I went unconscious, the last thing I saw... was Michael hitting Claudia. When she fell to the ground, I blacked out, and woke up in a hospital bed." Jason just nodded, watching Michael's chest move up and down with the help of a breathing tube. Carly's eyes widened. "Jas, you know who did this, don't you?"

"No." he lied. "But I'm looking into it." he started walking towards the door. "I'll see you later, Carly." then he walked out of Michael's hospital room with only one person on his mind.

Haley Zacchara.

* * *

A/N: Okie dokie! That is the first chapter! I hope you like it and yes, I've changed some stuff around with GH. I remember some of the stuff that went down, but I'll try to make it as close as the the show as possible, and again... this is AU. Don't forget to R&R! Thanks!


	2. Getting Closer to the Truth

...Chapter 2...  
...Getting Closer to the Truth...

I scoped out 'Teller - Morrow Automotive' for a few days, just to see what goes on, seeing who comes and goes. I noticed that all the guys wear a leather vest, with 'SAMCRO' on the side, Sons of Anarchy and California with a reaper on the back. I had to figure out a way to squeeze in there and become accepted, because from what I've noticed, they seem to be a tight knit group, so this is going to take some work.

A few minutes later, I drove around the block, got out of the car, and slashed the back tires with the butterfly knife Johnny gave me, when I was sixteen. I drove into the parking lot of Teller - Morrow. As I got out, a guy with blonde chin length hair, walked up to the car. "Hey." he wiped his hands with a rag. "Can I help you with something?"

I counted to three in my head and smiled. "Yeah." I read the name on his work shirt. "Jax?" Oh, great! Another Jax? Ugh! But at least, this 'Jax' looks way cuter, and I hope he's not an ass like Carly's husband. "I have two flat tires." I laughed a little. "It was a miracle that I was able to pull into the parking lot, but I was wondering if, you or someone could help me."

He nodded, then laid his eyes on the car. "Wow, a '69 Pontiac GTO... it's a classic."

"Yeah." I patted the top of it. "It's my baby. So can you help me?"

"Uh-huh, just give me a few minutes to clear out a space in the garage."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem." he nodded. "What's your name?"

"It's Haley... Monroe."

"Nice to meet you, Haley." he winked. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." I nodded and leaned up against my car as he ran into the garage. I started to laugh to myself, I can't believe out of all the names in the world, Claudia gave me the last name: Monroe, but I knew it was because she knew I loved Marilyn Monroe.

I was standing there, staring down at my cell phone, fighting the urge to call my brother. But if I did, someone could get a hold of it, and hand it over to Jason. I couldn't risk it, so I put my phone back in my pocket, and look up as Jax was walking up to me.

"Okay." he started. "I'll have my guys change your tires for you."

"I thought you were gonna do it."

He lit his cigarette and took a drag. "I'll just keep you company, Doll."

I smiled, damn he's so cute. "Sounds good."

"So where are you from?"

I started to think what state that Claudia had picked for my new drivers license. "North Carolina."

"What are you doing all the way in Charming?"

"I'm looking for my father... I'm in a little trouble and I need some help."

"What's his name? Maybe I can help you find him."

"Okay." I nodded. "Do you know an Alex Trager?"

"What?" his eyes slightly widened. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah... according to my older sister, he met my mom in Vegas, and nine months later, I was born."

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty four."

He nodded, then held up his finger. "Wait a minute... I'll be right back."

"Okay." I said, then he walked back into the garage. I wonder why he went back over there? I stood there for a few more seconds, then he walked, back to me, and grabbed my wrist. "What are you doing?"

"You need to come with me and tell me what you know about your father and I need to know what kind of trouble you're in." I looked into his eyes and saw that he was being sincere, so I nodded. "The guys will take care of your car... come on."

"Okay." I did what I was told, then followed Jax to his motorcycle. _Oh, shit._ I slightly shook my head. All I could think about was Jason, because he used to take me on his bike all the time.

"What?" he asked, getting on. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh, no... I just haven't rode on a bike in a long time." I made a fake chuckle. "I'm a little rusty."

He laughed, then grabbed my hand. "Don't worry, Darlin'... I won't let anything happen to you." I smiled, then carefully go on his bike behind him, and wrapped my arms around his chest. "Hold on tight, Babe." he said, starting it up, then we rode off to who knows where, but being with him was a nice change.

* * *

_...Back in Port Charles..._

Jason was getting irritated and he was at the point to where he was about to explode. Spinelli couldn't find any leads on Haley, anywhere, and it was like she fell off the grid. Since Spinelli had no luck, Jason decided to go to the source, and found Johnny at Jake's, drinking beers and shots by himself.

Johnny slowly looked up at Jason glaring at him. "Can I help you?"

"Where's your sister?"

"Dead."

"Not Claudia... you know damn well who I'm talking about, now where is she?"

Johnny took a shot of Jack and slammed the shot glass on the table. "Don't know... how 'bout you tell me."

"I'm not playing Johnny, you better start talking and tell me where she is."

Johnny crossed his arms over his chest. "I have no idea where Haley is and even if I did, you actually think I'd tell you?" he scoffed. "Not a chance."

"Look, I need to talk to Haley... it's important."

"Riiiiiight." Johnny shook his head. "I'm not about give my sister to the wolves, but that doesn't really matter since I have no clue where she's at, and I'm glad she's away from you." Jason raised his eyebrow. "What? You don't think I didn't know what was going on between you two?"

Jason's eyes slightly widened. "What are you talking about?"

Johnny stood up and kind of got into Jason's face. "A few weeks ago, she was upset when I saw her, and she told me everything that was going on between you, so don't stand there and play stupid, because I know you were sleeping with my baby sister!"

"You what!" they heard, then Jason turned around and saw Sam with a hurt look on her face. "Y-you slept with Haley?"

Jason groaned. "Sam, it's not..."

She quickly raised up her hand. "Answer me, Jason." she paused. "Did. You. Sleep. With. Haley?" he looked at the ground and nodded. "For how long?"

Jason didn't respond, so Johnny threw some money on the table, and faced Sam. "It's been going on over a year."

"What? You knew?"

"Haley told me a few weeks ago."

Sam turned her attention to Jason. "I can't believe this... are you still punishing me for sleeping with Ric?"

"No." he shook his head. "It just happened, I'm sorry."

"Well." Johnny started. "I'll leave you two love birds alone to work it out." he started to walk away and turned his head. "Oh, and Jason... leave Haley alone, she don't need you." and with that, he walked out of Jake's and over to his place.


	3. He Came Up With a Plan

...Chapter 3...  
...He Came Up With a Plan...

Jason was alone in his penthouse, drinking a bottle of Jack Daniels, feeling sorry for himself, because he has no leads on Haley, and Sam packed up her stuff and moved out, about an hour ago. So there he was drinking and staring out the window, watching the rain fall, but all he could think about was Haley. What she did and the fact that he was completely torn with making her pay for what she did to Michael. A part of him wanted to, but the other part was telling him not to.

He got a little startled when the door opened, he relaxed a little when he saw that is was just Spinelli and Maxie walking in. Spinelli looked over and saw Jason by the other side of the room. "Stone Cold, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Jason." Maxie raised her eyebrow. "Isn't it a little early in the day for you to be drinking?"

He just glared at her, taking another swig. "Sam, left me."

"What!" Maxie kind of yelled. "Why?"

"She found out that I've been sleeping with Haley." both Maxie and Spinelli's eyes widened with shock. "Johnny opened his big mouth... I didn't even know he knew." Jason chuckled to himself, taking another drink.

"Jason!" Maxie yelled, even louder. "Out of all the women in this town, you chose to mess around with a mob bosses daughter? Have you lost your damn mind!"

"It just happened."

"For how long?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "How long has this been going on?"

Jason looked down. "Over a year."

"So, it didn't _just_ happen... it's _been_ happening." Maxie groaned, shaking her head. "Where's Haley? I need to have a chat with her."

"Don't know." Jason took another swig. "Spinelli can't find her anywhere."

Maxie darted her eyes to Spinelli. "You've been looking for her? She's the job, you've been talking about?"

"Yes." he nodded. "Stone Cold has his mind set on finding her."

"Why?"

"Because..." Spinelli started.

Jason held up his hand. "It doesn't matter... I just need to find her, so I can find out what's going on with her as to why she took off."

Maxie looked between Jason and Spinelli, she could feel like both of them were hiding something from her. She rolled her eyes and headed for the door. "Whatever guys, I'm tired of all the secrets." then she walked out and slammed the door.

"Whoa." Spinelli breathed out. "That was close." Jason just glared at him and shook his head, then looked back out the window, drinking some more Jack Daniels.

* * *

_... Back in Charming..._

I had my eyes closed during the whole bike ride, it kind of felt like I was on it with Jason, but reality hit me, when I'd sneak a peak and see the Reaper on Jax's vest, in front of me. I smiled, because I was away from home, and in a new place with, hopefully a new family, that would take me in and protect me from Jason and Sonny, and possibly Carly.

Minutes later, we came to a stop, and I heard Jax shut off his bike, and I slowly opened my eyes. He brought me to a lake, I looked at him, and raised my eyebrow. "Did you bring me here to drown me?"

He laughed. "No, I brought you here to talk." he got off and held out his hand. "It's better this way, if it's just me and you."

"Okay." I nodded, then grabbed his hand. He helped me off the bike and I sat down on a log, looking out at the water. "It's beautiful out here... is this where you bring all your dates?"

He sat down and raised his eyebrow. "This is a date?"

"You tell me." I smirked.

He smiled at me, a genuine smile, then looked at the ground. "What do you know about your father?"

I looked back out at the water and took a deep breath. "My older sister left me a note saying she knew who my father was. She said that his name is Alex 'Tig' Trager and he lives here in Charming. She also said that he'd protect me from the people that might want me dead right now."

"Why would someone want you dead?"

I looked into Jax's eyes and wondered if I should tell him the truth or not. Okay, I'll tell him a little bit. "I had witnessed something I wasn't supposed to and I ran away from there, which led me here."

"What did you witness?"

There was something about Jax that was telling me, he wasn't gonna let this go. I took another deep breath. "I saw a guy hit my sister over the head with an axe or something, killing her."

"Damn." he put his arm over my shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"The weird thing was... she knew it was going to happen to her, so she had everything set up for me, when I was to take off from there."

"What do you mean, set up?"

"She had some money stored away for me to start my new life, here." I smiled at Jax. "Along with that car at your shop."

He nodded, pulling me closer to him. "It's a nice car."

"Yeah, it is." I looked back out at the water. "So, is my _father_ gonna help me?"

"I need to talk to him... this is big news, especially for him."

"Why is that?"

"Well, he's not the fatherly type. I mean, he does have two other daughters, but he never sees them, so I think he has no clue what to do about kids."

"What about you?" I asked. "Do you know anything about kids?"

He nodded. "I have a son."

"You do?"

"Yeah, his name is Abel."

I smiled. "That's cute... where is he?"

"At home with my mom." he paused. "Do you want any kids?"

"Eventually, but who knows." I shrugged.

He chuckled. "Okay, so here's the plan."

"What plan?"

"How you're going to meet Tig." I nodded, waiting for him to continue. "I'll bring you around the clubhouse and introduce you as my Old Lady."

"Wait... what's an Old Lady?"

He laughed. "It's a woman, who is either a wife or steady girlfriend of a member of the club. They belong to that member and that member only. It's a rule that everyone follows and must abide by or else."

"Oh... okay." I nodded. "You want to be my boyfriend?" he just laughed, shaking his head, then I grabbed his hand. "Jax, will you be my fake boyfriend."

He laughed some more. "Yes, I will."

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "I think... this will be fun, not just for you, but if those people catch me, they'll know that I've been taken."

"Yeah." Jax nodded. "Now, remember... like you said 'fake boyfriend' so, in front of everyone it has to look real."

"I got it." I nodded, then looked down. This guy, who I hardly know is going to pretend with me, if only it was real, then Jason would be off my back for good, well Jax don't know how I operate so I'm gonna milk it, and see what happens.

Jax stood to his feet and held out his hand. "Let's get you situated, like where you're gonna live... stuff like that."

I grabbed his hand and stood up, but purposely fell over, making him catch me in his arms. I just smiled as our faces were inches apart. "Oops, sorry... I'm a bit clumsy."

He laughed. "I bet you are." he helped me to my feet. "Come on." he got on his bike, then helped me on the back of it. "Are you sure, you're down with this plan?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "It's gonna work out great for both of us."

"Okay, just checking." he started his bike. "I mean, I don't want you to do what you don't want to do."

"It's cool, Jax... I promise." he just nodded, then we rode off, away from the lake, and back into town.


End file.
